Kooperacja
W Guild Wars 2 kooperacja oznacza zazwyczaj współpracę graczy na wiele różnych, intuicyjnych sposobów. Kluczową mechaniką związaną z kooperacją jest dynamiczne dostosowanie poziomu i wydarzenia dynamiczne, a także zachęcanie graczy do wzajemnej pomocy za pomocą wskrzeszenia i współpracy w pokonywaniu wrogów dla nagród o równej wartości, rozdzielonych sprawiedliwie między postacie. Player versus Environment W trybie Player versus Environment, czasami określanym jako „kooperacja”, gracze walczą przeciw wspólnym wrogom lub współpracują, by osiągnąć podobne cele. Ze względu na fakt, iż wszystkie profesje są skuteczne w zadawaniu obrażeń, kontrolowaniu wrogów i wspieraniu sojuszników, każdy gracz odgrywa znaczącą rolę w walce i podczas wykonywania innych zadań. Dynamiczne dostosowanie poziomu i wydarzenie dynamiczne w połączeniu ze sobą sprawiają, że gracze biorący udział w wydarzeniach lub innych rozgrywkach nie mają możliwości całkowitej dominacji nad graczami niższego poziomu i graczami o gorszym wyposażeniu poprzez pokonanie wrogów lub osiągnięcie innych celów, zanim pozostali gracze będą mogą w nich uczestniczyć. Jest to szczególnie ważne w przypadku publicznych wydarzeń, w których wszyscy uczestnicy muszą przyczynić się w jakiś sposób do walki; przykładem może być gracz o wyższym poziomie, który staje do walki z bossem — najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem na określonym etapie lub poziomie gry — podczas gdy inni gracze starają się pomóc w zadawaniu obrażeń i wskrzeszają postacie, które zostały powalone na polu bitwy. Kolejnym przykładem kooperacji w trybie Player vs Environment (eng. PvE) jest dystrybucja łupu i innych nagród pomiędzy graczy. Wszyscy gracze, którzy przyczynili się do zabicia lub osiągnięcia celu wydarzenia, zostaną nagrodzeni jednakowo, zgodnie z poziomem postaci. Jeżeli gracze przyczyniają się do zadawania określonej ilości obrażeń, które zależą od ogólnej siły i zdrowia przeciwnika, otrzymają takie same nagrody jak wszyscy, którzy pomogli w pokonaniu wroga. Lochy nie czerpią korzyści ze współpracy graczy, ale jej wymagają. Wszystkie lochy (poza niektórymi lochami w grach Living Story, które można wykonywać bez pomocy innych osób) stworzone są dla minimum pięciu graczy, którzy przynależą do jednej drużyny. Wrogowie w lochach są znacznie silniejsi niż normalni przeciwnicy, zwłaszcza bossowie wymagają dodatkowej pracy i koordynacji drużyny. Własna historia, która skupiona jest głównie na indywidualnej rozgrywce, może być także odgrywana przez więcej, niż jednego gracza, jeżeli należą oni do jednej drużyny. Poziomy wszystkich graczy w instancji zostaną dostosowane do jej poziomu trudności. Wszyscy gracze mają dostęp do Kompanii Czarnego Lwa oraz punktów handlowych, ponieważ tradycyjny handel nie może być bezpośrednio prowadzony między graczami. Formą pośredniej kooperacji w grze jest system punktów handlowych , który umożliwia graczom ze wszystkich światów pośredni handel między sobą za pomocą kontrolowanego interfejsu zmniejszającego ryzyko szkodliwej działalności, takiej jak scamming i sprzedaż złota za prawdziwą walutę. Globalny system handlowy gwarantuje również, że wszystkie światy będą miały możliwość uczestniczenia we wspólnej globalnej gospodarce gry bez pogrążania się w wirtualnej regresji, która spowodowałaby porzucenie świata przez gracza. Rajd to jeden z najtrudniejszych trybów gry, który wymaga od gracza dobrej znajomości i obsługi wybranej klasy postaci oraz współpracy w grupie. Co więcej, wiele ważnych elementów gry, takich jak rzemieślnictwo, zbieractwo lub ukończenie mapy może być rozgrywane razem z innymi graczami. Wiele innych stworzonych systemów ułatwia grę w kooperacji; gracze mogą korzystać z interfejsu kontaktów do zarządzania wybranymi znajomymi i kontaktowania się z nimi, a także łączyć się w gildie, które odgrywają ważną rolę we wszystkich aspektach gry. World vs World World vs World składa się częściowo z trybu PvP oraz trybu PvE. Od graczy wymaga się, aby pracowali razem, bronili, patrolowali i dokonywali oblężenia celów opanowanych przez wrogie siły, składające się z graczy z innych światów. Zadania w trybie WvW są często niewykonalne, niezwykle trudne lub bardziej czasochłonne do zrealizowania w pojedynkę; obsługa machin oblężniczych lub naprawa uszkodzonych fragmentów ścian albo bram wymaga znacznie większej ilości zaopatrzenia niż jeden gracz jest w stanie przenieść jednorazowo. Gracze mają możliwość organizowania się w wieloosobowe grupy zwane zergami, aby atakować wieże lub baszty; bardziej zorganizowane grupy kierowane przez dowódców mogą przewodzić graczom i wskazywać kluczowe cele, zniechęcając ich tym samym do losowych i nieprzemyślanych napaści na wszystko dookoła. Gildie mogą zażądać wyłącznego dostępu do lokacji w WvW, zapewniając dodatkowe korzyści wszystkim sprzymierzeńcom dzięki sile wpływów. Nawet małe grupy kilku graczy mogą przejąć słabiej strzeżone lokalizacje, takie jak obozy z zasobami i punkty wartownicze. Player versus Player Gracze w trybie PvP współpracują ze sobą w celu podbicia i obrony punktów oraz zabicia przeciwników